Stolen Suna
by KenshinHatake
Summary: Shikamaru is cautious, smart, lazy, and, above all else, loyal. When you steal from him, especially something(or someone) precious, you will feel his wrath. (BLAH terrible summary, first story. HELP I need tips, hints, and tricks!)(ShikaTema, NaruHina, InoCho I'm a sucker for Team 8, KibaKarui) DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO despite the fact that I would love to.
1. Team Tema?

When one's world comes crashing down on them, at least metaphorically, an emotional breakdown can, and almost always will, masterfully appear to add further insult to injury. When one's world is taken from them however, a tremendous outburst of rage can, and every case, can and will explode from that one person. The enlargement of their rage does not expend from them due solely on anger, for that one person is also scared.

When he heard the first few words of Tsunade, the current Hokage of the great hidden leaf village, Nara Shikamaru knew, without a doubt, who his target was on this "rescue" mission. And he knew, for all intents and purposes, why he had been requested.

Godaime Hokage stood there and repeated her first few words to the Nara once again, "our target is a high profile Suna-nin ambassador who, shall we say, has more than one tie to Konoha." Shikamaru knew the last statement was directed to him as he could not help but notice the sly look Tsunade sent his way, half smile and all. "Our intel suggests she is being held in a simple village. Sounds pretty cut and dry right? Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Naruto cut it out! The village leader she is currently a possession of turns out to be a missing-nin by the name Kenshin. His village will have its fair share of missing-nin he has so kindly accepted. Dangerous and stupid. HEY BRAT CUT IT OUT! Where was I? Oh yea, I'll be damned if this is anything but an S-rank mission of the highest necessity. I shouldn't have to say it but bring her back in one piece…oh and don't forget, the village should be considered hostile. Kill anyone in the way, got it?"

Shikamaru looked around the Hokage's chamber, first spotting his closest friends, the rest of team 9, the rather large and plump Akamichi Choji and incredibly beautiful and vane Yamanaka Ino. As he silently, and quickly, observed, to his slight delight, they both nodded with hard looks of determination on their faces. As Shikamaru continued his circling of the room, he spotted the dog master Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, his canine companion, the loud mouth hero of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, and the bushest of brows, Rock Lee. His gaze did not linger long enough to witness the response he knew the three boys would give any day.

The Nara's gaze finally fell back on to the Godaime before he spit out, "you women are so troublesome. It really is a drag that I have to save her." "Shikamaru, I swear it won't kill you to show how you really feel." Tsunade muttered back. Shikamaru simply nodded his head and responded, as if he had not heard her comment, to the rest of his team. He really pondered over names for this new team until he settled on one. Team Tema. "Meet you bastards at the gate in half an hour." "Woooahhh, Shikamaru! Granny just said that we have two days! And since when did you voluntarily move fast? " Naruto began his tirade. He really can be as lazy as I am thought Shikamaru. "Sorry man, as the leader of Team Tema(did I really just let that slip?!), it's my call on the time and I'm saying half an hour.", Shikamaru half-heartedly, and a little sharp, told Naruto. Kiba decided it was time to interject, "you got it boss, everyone at the gate in thirty." "If I may," interjected Ino, "Team Tema? Does that mean" Shikamaru was quick to interrupt her. "Make it fifteen."

Shikamaru made his way out of the office standing taller than usual, but as he passed through the door, he slouched deeper than ever before. 'Why Temari? Why not that ass Kankuro? Temari, I swear you're rather troublesome.'

As his mind wandered, along pace with his subconsciously quickened feet, he finally glanced up from the road to see his arrival at the main gates of Konoha. Surprisingly, at least to Shikamaru, the rest of his team seemed to be waiting on him. "You said fifteen lazy ass, you're at fourteen. What the hell is up?" Naruto demanded. Choji knew his best friend and teammate better than anyone, so his sharp look at the loud-mouth shinobi caught almost everyone off guard. "Didn't you hear the team name idiot? T-E-M-A. TEMA as in Temari. Of the sand. As in the lo.." Ino began to announce before being cut short. "Troublesome, so troublesome" sighed Shikamaru as he put his palm to his face. "Ah ha! The fires burn even in the laziest of youth! You have my full backing Shikamaru-san!" shouted Lee so enthusiastically Might Guy himself would have been proud.

"Are we done here? Sigh what a drag." Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette and began to light it with Asuma-sensei's trusty lighter. The Nara began to think to himself silently. The loss of his dearest teacher, his mentor, friend, father figure had been tragic. It affected him to the point of showing no mercy to the Akatsuki member, Hidan, who dealt the death blow to Asuma. His sensei had such an impact on him that he even picked up smoking as a way to feel like Asuma was still there.

Despite that, Shikamaru was sure that eventually the smoking would fade, just as the missing piece Asuma left would be filled with, what Shikamaru hoped, Temari. Losing the troublesome kunoichi from Suna would be everlasting. There was no habit he could pick up, no chore he could do to keep occupied. He was certain that if he did not die from the news, he would surely take every single mission he could obtain that would risk his own life by merely stepping out of the gates of Konoha. Shikamaru came to the conclusion, though he knew all along, that if he could not get Temari back, he would die trying.

Shinjo village was only a four day hike, however Shikamaru and his team were determined to make it in one. Naruto lead the pack with Kiba, Ino and Rock Lee followed suit, with the lazy genius of Konoha and Choji hard on their heels. The Nara had plotted the formation out, quickly and effectively, based on skill set. Kiba and Akamaru, his trusty canine companion, had acute senses of smell, to the point of smelling killing intent and small traces of chakra. Naruto's basic senses were heightened due to the Kyubi currently sealed within him. Ino and Lee were a good fit for the middle due to Ino's medic-nin status making her a priority protection, and who better to protect the violent violet than the green whirlwind of Konoha, an insane physical beast and taijutsu genius.

Shikamaru decided on, seeing as there was not much of another choice, himself as the rear guard due to his genius and shadow techniques, which seem to come in handy for a possible escape. It also helps that he had seceretly begun to dabble in mastering some rather legendary techniques. And with Choji by his side, he felt safer knowing his best friend, teammate, one-third of ino-shika-cho, his brother in all intents and purposes save blood, was backing him up. His aim was one day, but Shikamaru realized that his make shift band of brothers was wearing down after little more than seventeen hours. As such, he announced they would be making camp, and continuing at the crack of dawn.

He sat down, back leaned against a tree, and put his fingers together in the infamous thinking posture of the lazy Nara. No one would dare disturb him, realizing in his pace and movements, not to mentioned the whitened knuckles of clenched fists most of the journey, that he was serious. Too serious for Shikamaru.

Choji began to whip up some grub for his friends, noodles, roasted squirrel Akamaru was kind enough to hunt down, vegetables, and spices found by Ino. Lee and Naruto decided to stay out of the way by playing rock-paper-scissors turned wrestling match. Shikamaru had not moved since they stopped for camp, and Ino seemed to be the only one slightly worried. The beautiful blonde kunoichi walked over to Shikamaru's current thinking space.

"Hey, Shikamaru? Uhm, I know you're busy daydreaming or whatever, but there's food, and well, I'm here to listen, ok?" When he lazily cracked open one of his eyes and looked at her, Ino felt her heart sink. She had never seen her life long teammate look so lost, so hurt. It hurt her to see her Shikamaru so distraught, though she must admit she felt a tinge of jealousy for Temari. To have a man look prepared to do anything to retrieve his love is something Ino thought existed in her dreams and in manga. She was jealous no man would be so prepared for her.

And, in an instant, the look was gone and his classic, lethargic look returned. She heard him sigh and watched him close his eyes and return his hands together. "You guys should eat, I haven't finished thinking of my endgame." Ino knew better than to ask questions, so she told him once more to remember she would listen, and returned to the rest.

"Is lazy ass comin' or can I eat?" Naruto inquired, drooling at the sight of the smallest of feasts. "Eat up fellas, we have a serious marathon to run tomorrow." "Is he okay?" whispered a visibly worried Choji. "I think he'll be okay, we just need to let him plan and think. You know him, Choji."Ino said. Choji could only respond with "yea…I guess you're right"

Without changing his posture or opening his eyes, Shikamaru pulled out one of his trusty cigarettes, masterfully lit it with his trusty lighter, and took a long drag. When he finally exhaled, the cloud of smoke passing his lips, continuing a few inches forward before rising upwards, he looked at his friends. His closest friends. A small sigh escaped him as he realized they were all so willing to assist him, not out of a favor, but because they cared. Did they know or even understand the feelings that forced his hands to flick that lighter? They all knew it was Temari they were after, but did they understand why Shikamaru was so desperate, not that they would notice it. He was always too calm, always maintaining his cool. Yes, Ino had blatantly pointed it out at the beginning of their journey, but was that enough to express it? Shikamaru took another drag from his ever burning cigarette and decided on showing them. They were his best friends. They should be shown.

Lee had already finished his meal, alongside Naruto and Choji, when Shikamaru finally stood up and headed to his group, his team. He could hear Naruto's loud mouth bragging about mastering the Rasengan in all aspects. Lee's eyes were wide in admiration, as Choji merely looked with a small smile. Kiba, despite his rather rough attitude, was also smiling and making compliments.

Ino, however, appeared as though her thoughts elsewhere. He knew she was thinking and worrying over him. At that moment he realized she must have noticed his momentary lapse in his character, his waivered laziness. He could not believe she picked up on it so easily. A small upturn of the corner of his lips appeared. 'Man, for a women, she's not too bad.', thought Shikamaru. "Hey, loud mouth, shut up for a minute. I have a few things to say."

Naruto looked angered for a moment, until he saw the look in Ino's face. A look of pure anger, malice, only equaled to the one he had saw Sakura use on him. He remembered that fine event as if it were a scar on his physical body.

Hyuuga Hinata had been with him and Sakura, and the poor shy girl had her index fingers tapping together when she suddenly stopped walking. The Haruno noticed first, who then snatched Naruto's arm back with such force he could not help but turn abruptly towards the Hyuuga girl. "What is it Hinata?", inquired Naruto, most definitely sincerely. "well…uhm..no…well…y-yes." Hinata struggled mightly for severly minutes before Sakura was kind enough to help her out. "Just tell him Hinata, it'll be alright!" she whispered to the Hyuuga. "Hai.,"she whispered back before continuing, "N-Naruto-kun, I-I have to tell you something." "What is it Hinata?" "well…I, uhm, I like…well..uhm really like..you, Naruto-kun", she announced with the reddest of faces. Sakura looked pleased and extremely proud of Hinata, while Naruto beamed his well-known grin. "I like you too Hinata! I think you're awesome. So! How about that ramen guys?" Naruto simply responded, visibly crushing Hinata. When he turned towards the pink haired kunoichi, her face was in such a rage that the jinchuriki felt as though Yamato's famed scary face was nothing more than a baby's smile. "What? What did I do?" he asked in a whimper before Sakura erupted into a volley of verbal spears. "YOU IDIOT! You're the stupidest, most unobservant, ignorant, slow, oblivious ass hole ever!" she shouted at him, as Hinata watched on in such fright her index fingers stuck together. "Uhm, it's okay, really…it's not that big of a.." the quiet girl interrupted by the still fuming volcano of pink. "No, it's not okay. You've loved him since the academy and he's too stupid to notice! Naruto, you're such an ass!" "Hinata-chan? Is that true? You don't mean like like that huh?" Naruto seemed stunned, as if all the subtle hints smacked him all at once. "well…uhm..y-yes..", she managed to stammer before hitting the ground in her signature move, that of passing out.

Naruto finally managed to come back to the present with a slight smile on. Without that incident, he would have never found the woman who's love would spur him back to his goal of becoming hokage. He mentally noted he should thank Sakura on their return to the village. Shikamaru decided to let his stupidity slip by this time and start his speech.

"So, I assume we are all on the same page with this mission. We find Temari, get her out of there safe and sound, and return to the village. There is a big reason I was chosen for this mission. Every one, again I'm assuming, knows that I'm the personal guide to the Suna ambassador when she's in Konoha. We've known Temari since the chuunin exams, so it's not too big a surprise to know we've developed a friendship." "We all have with the sand siblings my man,"added Kiba. Shikamaru nodded in agreement before continuing, "What a drag. Do I really need to tell you guys?", Shikamaru spoke, more to himself than to the group. "What is it Shikamaru? We're your friends, you can tell us whatever" Choji decided to nudge his friend on, guessing on what it was. Shikamaru toyed with something in his pocket, before pulling a closed fist from the depths, his other hand remaining in his pocket. When he turned his palm upwards, and opened his fingers to reveal what was in his hand, there was an audible gasp from the entire team.

A simple silver, circular object lay in his palm with a small diamond firmly planted into one side. A ring of simplicity from the simplest of ninjas. Ino was the first to speak, knowing full well what this meant. "Nara Shikamaru! I didn't know you had it in you, you stud you!" Choji, of course, spoke next, "Is that..what I think it is? You know she's Gaara's sister right?" Shikamaru sighed aloud before answering, and quieting the group, "Last time I was in Suna, I discussed it with Gaara. He agreed that a blood tie to Konoha would be a great strengthening tactic for Suna. It was troublesome to try explaining to him that I couldn't care less about tactics at this point." After a few minutes of shock, and Rock Lee's explaining to Naruto, Shikamaru replaced his most precious item back into the security of his pocket before continuing his speech. "As I've said, and hope all of you deduced, I was chosen by Lady Tsunade because of this. I had asked her awhile back to request me as a team leader for any mission involving Temari. Of course, I had to tell Tsunade my reasoning before she'd agree." As Akamaru yipped, Kiba spoke, "hey man, whatever floats your boat. Can't say she's my type though, I mean she's a pretty decent eye candy but that temper, sheesh." Ino could feel the anger rising from her far too often nonchalant and pacifistic friend. Before the Inuzuka could say anymore, Ino made for a group congratulations to the Nara, and suggested they head to sleep for an early start on the morrow. Lee decided to take first watch on the uneventful watch, followed by choji, then kiba, then ino, with Naruto and Shikamaru splitting the last watch before waking the team and preparing for the rest of the journey.

Upon the restart of their journey, Shikamaru decided the next phase of his plan should be enacted. "Alright everyone, it's time to put up the headbands and vests. From this point on, we are no longer leaf shinobi. We are simple travelers looking for a place to stay."

"Aye aye captain!" exclaimed Naruto. Everyone removed all traces of their Konohagakure ties and placed them in their individual bags. "Before we proceed, I think we should go over my plan." Shikamaru stated. "As always, you've planned ahead huh Shikamaru?" teased Ino with a wink, knowing her longtime friend had planned and prepared extensively for this specific mission. "Troublesome. It's a simple task, we are no longer shinobi. Simply put, don't give any hints to our identities. Infiltration is of utmost importance. It's much easier to vanquish the king than to fight his army. If you are found out, kill the messenger."

Everyone paused slightly at the matter of fact tone their shadow user had used, something they were remarkably unprepared for. An almost audible gulp escaped Choji's thick throat. Shikamaru continued, "It is imperative this Kenshin believes we are ordinary villagers with no real relation to the shinobi world. I want no risk of Temari's life. I shouldn't have to explain this, but some of you are rather dense. Our only objective is to neutralize Kenshin and return Temari safely. No village, or villager, problem is worth your time. Don't interfere with the matters of this village. It is not our problem." A collective nod, as well as a salute from Rock Lee, reassured Shikamaru that he had selected the best crew.

"And now, for the new identities." Just as Shikamaru had begun again, the audible sound of a twig snapping nearby had the group jump to arms.

* * *

SO chapter one of my first story on . At this point I'd like to thank any and all who've read this chapter. Just as a reminder, if you did like the start and wish to read more, I will absolutely be trying to post a new chapter once every week. So follow or favorite, and you might not be disappointed! ;D


	2. Hotel Motel Ain't No Place

Naruto was the quickest to react to the noise, flashing the hand sign of the ram, he shouted, "kage bunshin no jutsu!" Hundreds of Naruto clones appeared and pounced upon the spot the sound came from. "hakkesho kaiten." a calm voice announced below the pile of clones. Suddenly, one after another, the clones began dispersing into clouds until none remained. All that remained of the pile was a man with long, black hair, a loose sleeved white robe top, matching pants, and dark grey apron around his waist. When he looked up, the obvious kekkei genkai of the Hyuga clan were present.

"AH! Neji-san!" announced an overly ecstatic Lee. Lee jumped straight towards Neji, and immediately grasped his hands and bowed. "What brings you to our fine encampment?" enquired an almost confused Shikamaru. "Lady Hokage sent an anbu messenger at the completion of my last mission. It would seem my abilities may be of use on this rescue mission."

"Are you aware of the mission details?" Shikamaru refused to let anything stop this mission's success. "Indeed, Lady Hokage made sure I understood the significance." Shikamaru allowed a smirk to cross his lips. This interesting change of events added a trump card to their team, and it allowed for some modifications to Shikamaru's plan. For the first time since the start, Shikamaru was feeling optimistic.

"Really simple. Naruto, you, Kiba, and Neji will be team one. Your new aliases are Heero, Duo, and Treze, respectively. If you draw the attention of any villagers, you are simply travelers passing through. I'll leave it up to you to fabricate your stories. Lee, Ino, and Choji, you guys will be team two. Your job is to become part of the village, learn anything you can. Aliases will be Liu, Katana, and Boraicho. I'll do what I do best and stick to the shadows; I'll be going by Kumori. If anyone finds anything that can aid us, contact the others immediately."

As Shikamaru barked out his final orders, they could see the village just on the horizon. The shadow user knew this would be a good spot to split up and adjust the squads pace. Team one would enter from the south first, followed by at almost the same time, team two from the west leaving Shikamaru to enter from the south several hours after. As Naruto and team one took off on a slow walk, team two shot off a bit quicker, leaving Shikamaru to plop down against a tree to nap. With a sigh, Shikamaru's final thoughts rested on a bushy haired girl before he dozed off.

Spikey yellow hair and whisker like markings are hard to miss when you add those attributes to a boy wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, how Naruto managed to be a shinobi was beyond Kiba. He had decided to be the rear guard, his high sense of smell rather useful for detecting ambush. Neji lead the group towards the gates, Byakugan activated under a wrapping covering his eyes. The Hyuga had decided it would be much more covert to act blind to keep his Byakugan out of the view of prying eyes, or eyes who were watching for tell-tale signs of shinobi. One thing was for sure, most in the land of fire knew a Hyuga by their unmistakable pupil-less eyes and almost grotesque veins.

As the trio reached the southern gate, all traces of their real identities were completely invisible to the outside world. They became their aliases. Even Naruto managed to pull it together and become Heero, a rash, abrasive, yet mildly levelheaded young man.

The fox boy had managed to find a rather cheap motel of sorts for the group, one room would house team one, another on the floor above would house team two. Shikamaru, or rather Kumori, had decided he would prefer a closer living quarters to where his desert rose was currently held captive.

Naruto's first action upon entering the establishment was locating the nearest vendor of his wonderful favorite food, ramen. "Nej..I mean Treze! I found it! The old man said they sell ramen at a stand a block away, what do you say me, you, and Duo grab a bite to eat! I mean, we just traveled here on nothing but ration bars and berries. I think I might be dying of ramen deficiency." "Hey, dumbass, Ino and Choji cooked a rather impressive meal remember?" Kiba made sure Naruto heard as he punched the top of his head.

Neji could feel the pity in the look the blonde gave him and couldn't help but feel as though the guy really could die from missing his unhealthy addiction. With a resounding sigh, Neji agreed with a nod. "I'll stay here, just bring me back some meat. Akumara and I are just gonna settle in." "Very well Duo. I shall bring back two rare steaks for the two of you. Heero, as I am blind, I'll require guidance to our destination." With a large, toothy grin, Naruto let out a resounding 'WHOOP' and took off out the door, dragging the poor Hyuga by his kimono sleeve. "Heh, I wonder if Naruto can keep up the charade out there.." "Bark!"

Team two had arrived and checked into the "motel" around fifteen minutes after team one. In fact, Choji and Lee had passed Naruto and Neji in the hall, steeling a stern look and small nod between the two. Soon after, the room had already been claimed into thirds, the large bed claimed by Ino before they had even arrived, leaving Lee to fight Choji over the pullout couch or the floor. Lee continued to give a long winded monologue on why the floor was perfect for him, allowing him to wake up at first light to begin the day with five hundred pushups and one thousand situps. Choji just listened intently eyes nearly closed from his smile as he munched on chips

During Lee's speech, Ino slipped out to shop for groceries. She decided to take the small shopping trip as a chance to explore the small village. Starting from the west gate, she already knew the pretty straight path to the small hotel was lined with random shops and decent living quarters. She could see the top of the rather large manor that the intel marked as Kenji's quarters. From the looks of the stylish tiles and lavish jade dragons on the corners, it was obvious the owner was massively wealthy and powerful.

Ino looked away down the street that would lead her southeast, towards what was no doubt the street she needed based on the bustling crowds and wonderful aromas escaping it. As she began her small journey down the street, the look of awe was transfixed on Ino's beautiful face. She saw so many kinds of people, shops of all colors and sizes selling items and food looking so exotic despite being within the same country. An old lady smiled at Ino and offered to guide her to what she was looking for. As she followed the kind lady, Ino glanced back and forth at the looks of happiness on all the villager's faces. As the young kunoichi walked, she would stop and pick up a few things and pay the merchant, who in turn would thank her with a large grin. It was the same routine over and over, and by the end of her shopping trip, Ino was beginning to feel a slight unease. Team Tema had only been gone a few days and the blonde was ready for the full emotional spectrum of Konoha's market.

As she returned towards the motel, grocery bags filling up her full grasp, Ino could not help but chuckle a little to herself. Seeing the young children running around, the mothers and fathers working and talking, she felt as though the mission may have been to the wrong village. This village was just too peaceful and kind. Then, as if a wall of darkened emotions hit her, Ino remember that Shikamaru was leading. This meant, to her at least, that all intel was spot on. The flower shop girl knew just how much Temari meant to her teammate, just by that one look she had witnessed in the forest.

It was as Ino got to the door to her team's room that she resolved herself. 'I promise Shikamaru, we will get her back'. Ino proceeded to enter the room to see Lee challenging himself to rather moronic training exercises, if you could call them that. Just as her mood came crashing into irritation, she saw her other beloved teammate, her chubby wall of protection, at the kitchen table with another bag of chips. The moment Choji noticed Ino enter, he immediately showed her the largest of bright smiles that only the Akimichi was capable. This instantly brought a smile to her face, as well as an undetected flutter to her heart.

By the time Lee had finished his so called training, Choji had decided to retire to the pullout couch, leaving Ino and Lee to sip tea at the kitchen table. Lee kept looking as though he was contemplating the world, so Ino allowed her gaze to land on whatever it may. To no one's surprise but her own, that gaze from her beautiful blue eyes fell on the back of the couch.

"Ino-chan, though it may not be my place…" Lee began and then stopped, going right back to looking like he was solving the meaning of life. "Lee, it's okay, what's up?" "Well, it would appear you have a very strong bond with Choji-san. I mean no disrespect but should you not tell Choji-san how much he really means?" With that start, Ino immediately felt warmth spread over her cheeks. "I am not well versed in the matters of the heart, however by the way you seem to look at our friend, I would just suggest you let him know. Whether he accepts it or not does not matter. Though I know Sakura only sees me as a friend, she also knows how much I care for her and that in itself is solace." And with that Lee stood, bowed in thanks for the tea, and headed to his makeshift sleeping area.

Ino sat shocked with a blush on her face. She had known Lee long enough to understand him, and yet this speech from him, these words of wisdom, were so incredibly wise to her. The Yamanaka was impressed at how observant and knowledgeable her bushy brow friend was. Ino finished her tea and headed to the bedroom with one last look at the brown hair peeking out of the covers on the pullout couch. Maybe Lee was right.

"Seriously Akamaru, I understand you're bored, but come on buddy, they're gonna bring back some food." Kiba tried to bargain with Akamaru, as the dog continued to look pathetic and pouty at the door. With one final whimper, as though the ninken knew it was the breaking point, Kiba finally dropped his head in defeat. "Very well, but if we don't run into bitches you're in the dog house buddy." The dog master, though human, had a remarkable amount of canine qualities, which would include all senses and primal desires.

As the pair began their trek down the hall, a familiar smell caught the Inuzuka's nose. This particular scent was rash, violent, and yet rather comforting, familiar somehow. Despite his curiosity being peaked, Kiba decided to ignore it and continue on towards the exit with Akamaru, only to just miss the source of that bittersweet aroma.

The moon had risen to light up the dark sky as the Inuzuka pair marched along the streets, taking in the sights and smells and sounds. That was Kiba's favorite part, the unique smells and sounds. Each individual person has a unique aroma, each individual's own set of movements producing unique sounds. Despite all of the wonderfully new smells, the one he had smelled in the motel. Kiba just could not put his nose on it.

When Akamaru began to slow, crouching into an almost attack like position, Kiba was forced out of invading the deep recesses of his brain for the answer and back to reality. "What is it Akamaru?" Akamaru let out a low growl, barely audible to even Kiba. Ninken like Akamaru had an acute sense of chakra and the strength of the owner of said chakra. This ability was on full tilt since their entering of the village.

Kiba, finally according to his inner mind, noticed two wafting smells of old blood. It was then he noticed what Akamaru had long ago, two missing-nins walking on the opposite side of the , they were too caught up in discussing past kills and the sake stench flowing from them calmed him. "Heh, doesn't seem like it's too serious huh Akamaru?" Kiba whispered as he patted his canine companion's head to calm him from his sudden outburst. "I guess we should head back before we screw up huh buddy?" With that, Kiba and Akamaru took off in a rather quickened pace back the way they came.

Upon entering the motel, Kiba took a rather large sniff in hoping to catch that scent once again. He was not sure why, but he loved the smell. He knew it from somewhere but it continued to elude him. Akamaru could tell it bothered the young Inuzuka to not know where it was from, so the dog took it upon himself to lead Kiba back to the room, taking whichever way the smell flowed strongest.

When they reached their room, Kiba took one last look down the hallway as he opened the door. He stopped and stared as he caught the retreating end of red hair entering another room far down the hall. 'That couldn't have been her, she has no business here. HA my imagination takin' over.' Kiba let out a sigh, dropped his head in defeat and entered the room.

* * *

"kage bunshin no jutsu" - Shadow Clone Jutsu

"hakkesho kaiten" - Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven

Kumori (Shikamaru's codename) - Shadow

SO chapter two is rough cut, however The next two chapters will focus on Temari and Shikamaru respectfully. Hope you guys don't rip me apart for this one though haha (seriously though please don't? PRETTY PLEASE?!) Well, I've recently become a HUGE fan of Kiba and a certain red head kunoichi together and well it's high time the Inuzuka's get what they deserve! Again, my OTP is and always will be ShikaTema, but there is room in this story for a couple of pairings (even a cracked one mwahahah)

well this chapter came faster than expected however you can still expect another one next week (It'll be better and more exciting I promise)! FOLLOW FAVORITE REVIEW DO YOUR THING! Thanks guys and gals.


	3. The Dark Abyss

So as a disclaimer this chapter DOES INCLUDE RAPE though not gone into fully, it is HEAVILY IMPLIED. You have been warned. PS This chapter covers the time she is captured till the day Team Tema enters the village, though she wouldn't know that. review, favorite, follow etc. Thank You!

* * *

_The week before..._

When Temari finally awoke from her beaten slumber, she could not recognize her surroundings, nor recall any events prior to her loss of consciousness. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she glanced around, first taking in her surroundings which included a locked door, no windows, and a wooden chair.

Once she took it all in, she focused on herself first starting at her now bare feet. 'My shoes are missing and what is this metal ring' she thought to herself before realizing a bit slower than usual that she was chained by the ankle to a pole she had not noticed on the far side of the room. As Temari started to reach down to her ankle, she noticed both her hands only went so far before her shoulder strained, suggesting she was also bound by the wrists behind her back.

The sand kunoichi decided to go back to using her eyes, this time starting at her ankles, her gaze drifted up her calves, full of scratches and cuts from being dragged it seemed, to her bruised knees, up her cut bare thighs. That is when she felt her heartbeat quicken for the first time since regaining consciousness.

Her thighs were bare where they once were not. Temari's thoughts wandered first to why she was missing her clothing, for she had hastily searched her torso revealing nothing but bare skin. Temari's face showed sheer fear, for she had begun to wonder if she had been violated. Instantly she thought of her Konoha companion, pineapple hair and beautiful face. What would Shikamaru think of his now defiled kunoichi. All Temari could think was would he still want her even after being dominated by another man, would Shikamaru still love her.

She felt a warm liquid fall down her cheek and knew all too well she was crying. Temari could not bear to have Shikamaru reject her, the one man who genuinely carde for her. Suddenly, she was shaken from her bout of emotional distraught by the sound of an unlocking door.

As the door opened, Temari steeled herself in preparation allowing her kunoichi training to take over, as well as straightened her posture. She would not show despair, no matter how far her heart sank. Entered a handsome man in a plain kimono. His black hair, with a rather red tinge to it, was pulled back in a spikey pony tail reminiscent of her Shikamaru. A rather large cross shaped scar on his cheek accompanied a rather disarming smile. "I assure you, dear, you were not violated yet. It simply would not due for a desert rose to wear raggedy clothes." the mystery man spoke in such a soft voice, still smiling. "Fuck you." spat Temari with disgust. "As pleasant an offer, I'm afraid I'll have to decline for now. I have brought you some clean clothing and a simple request. We have a dinner to attend. If you wish to clothe yourself, you must behave. I will remove your bonds, and be quick, the guests will not like being kept."

The man continued to smile as he walked over to Temari, reached behind her and cut her bonds. He then proceeded to pull a key from a pocket hidden under his kimono and unlocked her shackle. As the mystery man began to leave, he looked back and stated rather cooly, "I do apologize, my name is Kenshin. And you, my dear, are my new pet."

'What the hell does that mean? Pet? I am no one's pet!' Temari thought as she stared a hole through the very spot that man, the polite and handsome man, had stood. She was to be dressed and ready to accompany him soon. With the current quiet, she reminded herself that though he may appear kind, he was the same man who had her ambushed and taken. The clothing was a simple, yet rather elegant black kimono, with what appeared to be white silhouetted sakura branches. The large sash was red with a large pink stripe through the middle.

Temari could not help but admit the man had rather impeccable tastes. In a more desirable situation, she would be more than pleased to be shown off and pampered, though being given clothing like a child was not what she would call being pampered. As she slipped the silk cloth on, she noticed there was an almost disastrously large amount of cloth missing from the bottom.

The kimono, which should normally flow down to ones ankles, seemed to stop abruptly around her middle thigh. She decided to continue to close the kimono and realized rather quickly that ample amounts of cleavage from her large breasts would be waived to all who attend this dinner. With a small sigh, she resigned to her fate of being shown off like a cheap whore and continued to tie up the sash, her hair still pulled back in her signature four blonde ponytails. As satisfied with her appearance as she was going to get, she knocked lightly twice on the door. The door was opened and she was led down a hallway by an unnamed man.

As Temari was half dragged down the hall she took in every detail she could that had any possibility of use for an escape, though there were few and far between. When they reached the end, she was tossed in and made to wait for further instructions. 'Humiliating. If Shikamaru doesn't get here soon, I'm busting out and whooping his lazy ass.' This thought brought a small smile to her face before she heard a slight cough, an obvious bode for her attention

"And here she is, my personal consort. Shall we head to dinner?" Kenshin said with a rather smug look, eyeing Temari's body thoroughly. "Kill me now" Temari whispered more to herself. "That can be arranged." The man's calm façade faded immediately, an intense killer intent radiated off of him, almost frighteningly so. Temari could not help but be taken aback by his sudden change. And, just like that, that feeling of death vanished, his face forming a smile. "Now, you will speak when spoken to directly, you will not move unless told, and you will mind your manners. Understood?" He continued with such a pleasant look. "Yea. Understood." Temari muttered. "Good! Let us begin."

Despite all of her knowledge, Temari recognized none of the inhabitants of the table. A few older men, clearly powerful and intelligent, mixed with a few younger, obviously wealthy and corrupt. Each individual eyeing her chest more than anything as she sat trying to eat without snapping.

'Calm Temari, stay calm. No mistakes if you want to live to see his stupid beautiful face again.' Her inner struggle was easily masked by her years of training. None of the disgusting pigs could see through her calm demeanor. She would not allow any of them the satisfaction. "Tell me Kenshin," one of the older men began, "how much would you sell the concubine here?" A small cracking sound was heard as Temari, though rather well hidden by her movements, cracked her chopsticks.

Kenshin stole another smile before answering the man. "I'm afraid this beautiful flower is my personal prisoner. She is not for sale." "Surely, master Kenshin, you could replace her, what if I make an of.." The older man's head found its way onto the table as all eyes fell on where Kenshin stood, sword in hand. As he sheathed his katana in its scabbard, the man's body, as though on cue, fell backwards. Everyone at the table, save Kenshin who proceeded to sit and sip his sake, had a distraught look. "I'm afraid I wish not to sell, that I don't." The other men, shock still on their faces, began to stand and bow as one announced to Kenshin that he would personally guarantee the request's completion.

"I do apologize for the messy evening. I truly planned on a relatively uneventful dinner. I'm afraid you'll have to return to your room now however." And with that, Kenshin strode off, waiving his hand to the man who led Temari into the room. 'What the hell was that? I didn't even see him move.' Sweat dropped down her cheek, her mind swimming in fear, though her body showed no signs.

"Lord Kenshin's orders are for the return of your…attire." said her jailer. "Do I get privacy or has that been taken from me too?" snapped Temari. "Hmph, you better watch your tone bitch, or we might just have some fun." His tone sadistic, as he licked a kunai. "You can take it off or I can cut it off, your choice." Temari allowed herself to breathe slowly to calm herself, as her pineapple headed knight in shining armor passed through her head. She pulled the sash allowing the clothing to fall into a pile on the floor. As she turned towards the center of her room, the man expertly cuffed her wrists together and pushed her forward hard.

The moment her body hit the ground, she felt a heavy object land on top of her and a breath down her neck. "You know, I think I'll have fun anyways." the man said with a sadistic smile to match his tone. He brought his kunai down to her cheek and slowly slit open a small cut, allowing her blood to run down the blade. Temari struggled against the man best she could, her bindings not allowing her the ability to truly fight back. "I wonder how much you take before you scream."

He continued to strike small cuts all over her naked body for hours. Temari refused to satisfy the man with any outward sign of fear or any emotion for that matter. "You know, I'm ready to have the real fun." The helpless kunoichi watched her captor as he undid his belt and allowed his pants to slide down. "Ha, you know he didn't lie, you hadn't been violated. Yet." He then pushed her face into the ground, forcing her legs up under her allowing her rear to be forced into the air. "Nice view. Now for the real fun." "I swear to you pig, if you do this you will feel the full wrath of Suna and Konoha." At this threat, her violator perked up and laughed an almost comically maniacal laugh. "You've been warned." Temari managed weakly, feeling helpless for the first time in her life. She could almost physically feel her will breaking. 'I'm going to be taken and I can't stop it.'

When she awoke, all Temari wanted to do was crawl into a ball. Her once strong will, her once stubborn resolve, was crushed by a weak man.

She had had nightmares the next few nights from the torture and abuse she received every day. Being a strong kunoichi, she could not conceive any reason for why she felt so broken. Sunagakure's academy had prepared the girls for psychological and physical abuse, and yet she felt as though she could not remember a single detail of her lessons. For the second time since she was very young, Temari found herself shedding tears once again.

A knock found its echo floating into deaf ears until the latch was unlocked. The sound woke Temari from her fit, and with a loud sniff and a quick wipe of her eyes, Temari again put on her charade of unfaltering bravery and stone cold emotion.

Kenshin entered with his impeccable smile beaming, until he noticed the redness of Temari's eyes. "I'm curious, do you miss freedom that much? To fret over it as such?" Temari shot him a nasty look that would fell most men, however Kenshin maintained his smile. "You seem well taken care of my dear. I suppose you should be flattered by the attention I've heard you've managed. Well, I have business to tend to, so don't go giving up that façade yet. It's much too fun." Kenshin turned and exited through her door, leaving her to her thoughts. 'He knows of my abuse. He knows I'm acting. Then he knows I can't take much more. I have to plan, I have to get out.'

A few hours later, as he had the last few days, entered her jailer, whom she learned to call Koji. In his hand he held a belt, his belt she knew. Resigned to her fate, Temari made no hints at fighting back for the first time. "Guess you learned to like it" Koji said into her ear as he pried open her legs. Temari took the chance and bucked and kicked as hard as she could, making contact with Koji's face. There was an audible crack, the blood running freely from his now broken nose. Mentally, Temari was joyful with her kick, but soon was brought back to reality that her bound hands kept her from doing much more.

Koji let out a roar of anger before bringing the belt down upon her like a whip. Temari winced, hoping she would get a chance to let one more good kick fly. Repeatedly she was struck with it until, even more bruised and cut, she began to weaken. Koji stopped his onslaught long enough to laugh. She knew he was going to force himself in her once more. At least this time, he would not be able to enjoy it as much.

Much like the first time, he forced her face first into the ground, causing her rearend to push up in the air. This time, however, he landed his knees hard into Temari's calves to keep her from any retaliation. As he positioned himself he told her, "You know, you're a rather feisty bitch. I'd best thing of new ways to punish you." Temari felt him slam himself into her hard causing her to wince in pain. She knew this would last until he grew tired, though she never expected him to do the things he did next.

Kenshin returned the next day to see a battered, bruised, and bleeding Temari lying on the ground. Her last punishment taking what was left of her steeled mind, leaving her with a rather abandoned look. "It seems you broke my subject's nose. I'm sorry to say you earned your punishment."

He kneeled down next to a visibly shaken Sand Kunoichi. "I'm scared." is all she managed before her lost look returned. He stood up and made his way to the door. As he looked back upon her, a very sadistic grin appeared on his face. He let out a small "she is starting to break." to the guard before locking the door.

Temari chided herself in her mind. How could she allow such a pathetic man destroy her very mind and body as he has. In reality, what she really felt was written clear as day on her face. She was terrified, alone, and weak. "I'm going to die here" she said aloud. 'No, no, Shikamaru will know I'm missing by now. Gaara would never let this go. Someone is coming, I just have to keep it together a little while longer.'

These thoughts calmed her for a while until her mind slipped back into the dark. 'What if no one comes? I mean, Gaara has a lot he has to handle as Kazekage, and Kankuro might have recently started to show his kindness towards me but he wouldn't be bothered by this. I should be able to escape myself. Shikamaru would already have been here, right? Maybe he's dead." At this thought, her beautiful, though bloodshot emerald eyes widened. Shikamaru was too intelligent to be killed. She quickly shook this thought from her head only to have it replaced by another, even more heartbreaking thought. What if he just did not care? Had he just heard she went missing, and continued on about his day as though she was easily replaceable, if that was the case, Temari decided her heart would shatter. She would die here alone and unloved.

These thoughts, her actions, were so unlike her, and Temari knew it. However, she could not stop them. Something dark had eaten through her and she did not have the strength. Her mind began to twist and mutate as the thoughts of dying used, abused, broken, and unloved crushed and ripped at her. Even a kunoichi as strong and tough as she could easily fall victim to such a terrible fate.

She accepted her fate. It had been a week since she had awoken in this hell hole, and Temari fell into a deep spiral of depression and lunacy. For in her mind, Suna abandoned her, and Shikamaru was dead.

* * *

Welp there you have it. Chapter 3. It's slowly but surely getting brutal. Still, i'm not impressed, but I already had most of this chapter done before i even wrote chapter 2 so HERE IT IS EARLY. I can definitely promise there won't be a chapter a day after chapter 4. I just happened to have two going at once. Temari is obviously losing it right? I mean she's been kept in the dark, virtually alone save for her abuse, for a week. If you don't think it'd start to take a toll while being taken forcefully everyday, well YOU'RE WRONG! As always REVIEWS ARE WELCOME. I love ideas and prompts etc. so if you have an idea that you think would go well in the story SHOOT EM TO ME!


	4. Matted Hair & Paper Cuts

OH MY GOSH! You guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites. I'm tremendously sorry for the long wait BUT I can promise you I've got plenty of ideas for this ambitious story. I have to make one excuse in that this semester, college is kicking my rear end and I've been distracted. BUT Shikamaru's back and Team Tema are about to get a wake up call. Thanks Again!

* * *

The sole purpose of a maddening, infuriating, troublesome alarm clock is to wake a slumbering man or woman from their dreams. In Shikamaru's case, it merely serves as a reminder that he had several more hours of sleep he could have enjoyed.

Shikamaru was fully dressed in civilian clothing, though with a slight lazy touch. His hair was done up in his signature ponytail, along with a simplistic grey t-shirt and black pants. He sat on his bed, allowing the bothersome alarm clock to blare the ringing sound as he placed small scrolls and his truted trench knives into his pouch. The look of a man who was prepared to face the wrath of god painted on.

With an expert flick, his lighter caught the end of a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Today was to be the day of infiltration for Shikamaru. The shadow wielder had decided he would put all of his shinobi training to use by locating Kenji, as well as trying to locate Temari within the walls of the massive living quarters the man owned. The wisest of all Konohagakure shinobi was prepared down to the last of the worst case scenarios with strategies to overcome any situation.

The shadow user walked calmly down the road leading to the central homestead of his enemy. Through his calm demeanor, there was a very strong killing intent flowing off of him, more and more with every step closer he got. The only thing on his mind was a bushy mass of golden hair, beautiful emerald eyes, and sun-kissed face.

As the entrance came into view, he noticed the doors were open allowing free entrance and exit, save for one, what Shikamaru assumed, guard. A quick look around was all Shikamaru needed to see any and all possible threats and escape routes. With his signature head scratch, Shikamaru approached the guard in charge of the entrance, adding a slight yawn, asked, "Is..uhm..this Kenshin-sensei's home?"

The guard nodded, and narrowed his eyes to stare down upon Shikamaru. "Uhh, well, you see, I've lost my home and I was hoping, well, maybe I could find work.." Shikamaru droned out. The guard simply nodded once more and stepped aside, allowing access to Shikamaru's unsuspecting prey.

'heh, idiot didn't take my back or anything. This will be easy.' Shikamaru thought to himself as he wandered through the great hall towards what appeared to be Kenshin, sat atop a rather eloquent chair.

"Welcome my young friend. What is it I may assist you with?" Kenshin passively enquired, with an air of leadership and selflessness. "Well, Kenshin-sensei, my name is Kumori…and I uhm... I am looking for work, my uhm..my village is lost and I need money..uhm I thought, well, maybe I could assist you." Shikamaru stuttered out expertly.

Kenshin allowed an extremely menacing grin to dance across his lips quickly before returning to his stoic, calm demeanor. "You say you lost your village, does that mean Konoha is in ruins?"

Shikamaru's mind went blank. He knew his face still showed calm, but his mind was desperately grasping at any straw that would lead to an answer. 'So he knows I'm from Konoha. But how? There's no way.' The Nara fearfully thought.

Kenshin continued, "You only continue to breathe because I do indeed intend to employ you. You see Kumori, or rather Nara-san, I am what you would call a disgruntled former employee. I know Lady Tsunade made sure you knew who it was you were going to confront. I am very disappointed that the old hag would allow you to carry out this mission regardless of that knowledge. Did she tell you by chance the nicknames I developed? The Crimson Demon. Red Death. They used to say I was indeed Shinigami himself. What you are feeling now, Nara-san, is fear. You know how powerful I am and, as a well-trained Konoha-nin you are, smell the overpowering stench of death." A hearty grin ripped across his face.

Shikamaru stood paralyzed by the menacing character in front of him. The tantalizing fear of pure over-powering malice that stood embodied in front of him made Shikamaru feel it nearly necessary to pull out a kunai and slit his own throat. The man, no, the demon that stood before him would make the devil himself quiver in fear. "Tch, how did you know? I planned everything.. No, what is it you want from me?"

"You will return to Konoha, and announce to Lady Tsunade that I, the Crimson Demon, have decided to wage war. You, Nara-san, will also announce that you have denounced Konoha, cut the leaf of your forehead protector, and that you have become my personal strategist."

Shikamaru stared at the striking beast in front of him. 'Troublesome, he's better planned than I was. Well, I have no choice it seems. Wonder how the team will take it.' "I have one request, if I may, before agreeing."

Kenshin looked at Shikamaru, his all-knowing eyes glaring into the dark recesses of Shikamaru's mind. "Ah, I suppose it's only fair as a gracious host. What is it?" "I want to see the Suna ambassador. I want to know she's alive" Shikamaru, set in his resolve, said as sternly as he could.

Kenshin waved his hand to one of his many guards, who nodded and disappeared down a corridor. Shikamaru felt on edge, the few minutes it took the guard to return with his prisoner felt like ages. When Shikamaru's eyes fell on the dirty blonde in tow, his heart dropped. Temari was there, alive, but she looked as though her soul had left her body. Shikamaru started at her hair, an slowly allowed his gaze to flow down her body. Her hair was unkempt, dirty and wild. Her face was paler, from being kept in the dark, cut and bruised. She was unclothed, save for her chains, showing all of her gashes, cuts, and bruises.

The one thing that truly crushed Shikamaru's heart was the lack of emotion in her beautiful emerald eyes. They were sparkling with love and happiness the last time he had looked into them. "Please, allow me to go to her." Shikamaru gritted out in pleading form, though the underlying sound was that of hatred. It may have sounded like a request, but Shikamaru would not be denied.

"I'm afraid before I allow that, there's the matter of your allegiance."


End file.
